It's About Time
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: naruto is fed up with the stupid glares he receives from the villagers. kyuubi, who thought naruto's idea was too bad, tried to convince him not to do it. but a different force is meddling with the ordeal...who is this, Yami?
1. Chapter 1

**It's About Time**

_**A/N: This was a challenge made by ofdarknesschaos. Now here it is, it will be NaruIno eventually.**_

_**Hope you like!**_

_**------------------------------**_

It had been another, awful day for Naruto.

He always loved missions, another step closer to becoming hokage, and another chance to prove he was worthy of respect. But there was also another reason, to get away from the hideous glares he received from the villagers.

So he lay in his bed, concentrated on the drops of blood on his ceiling, from the kitchen knife that flew out of nowhere recently. It had hit him when he returned home, but only on his shoulder.

He grunted, glaring at the blood, the knife, the thought of the villagers glaring at him once more.

"Kit, you're not really thinking of doing that…" the kyuubi within his head argued.

"I always thought you thirsted for human flesh…Isn't that why you attacked Konoha in the first place, landing a spot within my body?" he answered her, a harsh, cold tone escaping, tears starting to form.

"Kit…I only attacked because I was told to…"

"Keh, so you didn't mean to ruin my entire life? You always requested for me to kill my enemies with your power, without any hesitation. I was always afraid of you getting out and destroying the village. But now, of all times when I decide to escape, train then return to destroy the village, you argue?" he sat up, the kyuubi within him speechless.

Grunting, he pulled off his hitai-ate and threw it to the ground. Quickly writing a message, with the blood that came from his shoulders, he left it on his bed and escaped the village.

In the outskirts of Konoha, Naruto sat under a tree.

"Kit, seriously, I was just teasing before, there's no need for this. Remember your dream? You can use my power and your own to accomplish it and make them adore you!"

"Shut up…" Naruto replied harshly, "I don't need their love anymore…I don't need anything but for them to die…"

Kyuubi sat in her cage, she stared at the seal, and thought for a moment. Focusing most of her powers, she did her best to take control of his mind and return to Konoha.

"Kyuubi," a different voice within his mind spoke, "If you wish to leave then please…I will help the boy otherwise."

"Shut up you, I', just going to control his body and show him that there are people out there who care."

"Oh so the all powerful Kyuubi is going to show the little boy some love and affection? Pathetic…Come back and let me take control again."

"No…I will not allow that…"

Naruto, who wasn't able to hear the conversation, was practicing, and training hard, the thought of the ones who made him feel pain dead…Made him work harder…

"Keh, we are the ones who started this whole thing, you know attacking the village and being sealed within this kid."

"Shut up you bastard, you were the one who did this, you were controlling me."

"Oh now you're going all goody two-shoes on me…You know we are a part of each other, and I will take over no matter what."

"No, I can make you leave…I am the stronger one…Now let me to do my business!"

Kyuubi focused her powers once more, the other part of her was silent. And soon, they felt distant.

She opened her eyes to see trees, and rocks. Bunches of kunai were attached to the tree, and rain started to pour.

"I finally took over…" she muttered. Smiling, she turned to the direction of Konoha and began to leap on the trees.

"Kyuubi, what is the meaning of this? Why are you taking over my body, they returning to that stupid excuse of a village?"

Kyuubi didn't respond, but she then tripped. Clutching her head in her hands she screamed, Naruto was trying to regain control of his body.

"Ugh…" she muttered trying to move on.

Suddenly, Naruto gained a burst of power, something cold shivered her spine. It was that power, the power of her other the power that made her attack Konoha, the power…The power simply called Yami.

"Who are you? I've never felt your presence before?"

"Because I was locked within that blasted kyuubi this whole time…But the seal is breaking thanks to your anger and hatred, and kyuubi's attempt to escape. The name is Yami, I have power, as strong as Kyuubi's and along with yours, we can totally annihilate Konoha."

"Hmm…Seems good…What about Kyuubi though?" a certain tone of concern filled his voice, his anger settling down.

"Forget about her, it seems that she'll be released soon, just gather up your anger, and then I shall train you in the right ways."

"I'm starting to have second thoughts," Naruto then told Yami, lightness returning to his voice.

Yami growled, "Shut up, remember how those villagers treated you? Aren't you sick of it?"

"Okay…Let's do this but…Let's not hurt my friends…"

"What friends?"

"You know, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, the rookie nine."

"Ugh whatever…" not that Naruto knew that Yami had a way to make Naruto destroy everyone, even his friends.

Meanwhile Kyuubi, who did not hear that conversation screamed in agony and fell to the ground. It was dark, and so the three colors of chakra emitted, orange, blue and black. The orange randomly shot somewhere else while the blue and black chakra remained within Naruto's body.

"Perfect…" Naruto then said, getting up. His eyes were navy blue, and his hair was darker. His face paled even more and his whiskers widened. And never, did we see that foxy smile, but the smirk of the devil.

Kyuubi, who was within her chakra screamed. She was entirely confused of what was happening. Soon, her chakra formed a human shape, the shape of a girl about the size of ino. Her hair was red, and four whiskers appeared on each side of her face. Her eyes were also red and her outfit consisted of a black, sleeve-less kimono.

"I'm…free?" she muttered. She then closed her eyes to concentrate. No annoying boy's voice, nor was the voice of her part, Yami.

"Shit!" she cursed, gasping half way. She had realized that Naruto was still planning to destroy Konoha.

But she then clenched her fist. With the power of himself and Yami, anything could be destroyed. She had to do something, had to get help. But in this form, she may receive the same glares. She was Kyuubi, but no one had to know her name. She then looked towards the moon. Then her face was filled with determination, she stared at Konoha's gates that was before her.

"I need to talk to that old lady, I mean the Godaime…I can't speak like Naruto…But I still have to tell the situation. I hope she won't do anything drastic…"

"HI!" Ino greeted the fox demon in human form.

Kyuubi had entered Konoha in the morning, and was greeted by Ino. Smiling, she raised her hand.

"Hey! My name is Kitsune!" instead of the nine-tailed fox, the normal fox was fine right?

"Oh nice name, it goes with your scars and that look in your eyes. It reminds me of Naruto!" she said happily.

"Oh, who is this Naruto? Your boy friend of somewhat?" she giggled within. She had seen all of these people, Naruto has commented on them all. They were his friends. That's why she never thought of Naruto actually trying to destroy the village. But she guessed that the glares were just too much. The people actually thought her face looked cute.

"N-No! That baka, of course not!" she blushed slightly as Kyuubi giggled.

"Hmm, I see, anyways, what's your name? And where is the Godaime? I need to speak of something really important."

"Oh, my name's Ino, Yamanaka Ino! I'll bring you to Tsunade-sama, come on!" she then grabbed Kitsune's hand and ran.

-----------------

_**A/N: I hope you like it so far…It will eventually be NaruIno! Now this will go for 5-10 chapters.**_

_**Thank you for reading up till now! Till next time! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Get together**

**_A/N: This was a challenge made by ofdarknesschaos. Now here it is, it will be Naru/Ino eventually. Thanks for reviews and stuffs…_**

_**Hope you like!**_

**_And to Anon, I looked at my first chapter and one: there was like one or two typos, and two: no one said HOY. What's wrong with you? Did you review the wrong story or do you just hate me? And two: I have a pre-reader thank you very much._**

_**------------------------------**_

In the middle of the forest, Naruto lay under a tree, panting from training. A drop of blood went down his face forming with his sweat. The wind blew slightly, making the leaves in the tree sway.

"Kid," a voice called out and Naruto looked up. Before him was a boy his size, raven hair long and simple. His face was pale and his eyes pure black. His smile was long and fox like and a single fang was revealed. His hair blew in the wind and into his face but he didn't seem to mind it at all.

"Hey Yami, I'm tired…" Naruto then said and Yami glared at him.

"Dude, I can only be in this form for so long in one day, let us finish up first. If you don't try I will not assist you," he then crossed his arms and returned to his normal emotionless face.

Naruto groaned and stood up holding his bloodied kunai, "I already cut you four times and you got me five. How about an even ten wins?" he offered getting into the proper stance.

"Of course, just be careful, I never was good at aiming," he said licking his kunai. He laughed slightly and got into his own fighting stance.

"I will not allow you to win," Naruto then said his eyes showing a cold state, "I will not die or lose until I destroy Konoha including the Hokage," his grip on his kunai became tighter and he let out a fierce glare.

"Heh, your dreams have changed kid, it's completely opposite of what you wanted before. That's just excellent, I expect good from you," Yami said cocking his head to the side in amusement.

Naruto's eyes softened as he remembered his dream to become Hokage, but then he shook his head. Stiffening his grip on his kunai again he licked his lips and began to run.

"Let's do this kid," Yami said and disappeared, eventually so did Naruto and all that could be heard was clashing of kunais.

Kitsune had talked to Tsunade, although she didn't believe it. Ino and Shizune who were there at the time were slightly concerned. She had argued and Tsunade had asked to prove it so at this moment, they were heading towards Naruto's apartment.

"Tsunade-sama, I must ask, have you ever been to Naruto's apartment?" Kitsune then said.

"Once but only on the outside," she then sighed and smiled slightly, "I bet he lives in a small apartment and there are empty ramen cups all over the floor," Tsunade said a slight laugh emerging from her mouth.

"How about you Ino-chan? Shizune-nee-chan?" Kitsune asked as they approached the apartment.

"Yes with Tsunade-sama," Shizune then said and Tonton oinked.

"Um no actually, I don't know that guy too well," Ino said and Kitsune sighed.

"Well Tsunade was right about the small ness and the fact that there are empty ramen cups all over the floor. But there is so much more," Kitsune then said opening the door.

"Doesn't he lock it?" Tsunade asked placing her hand on her hip and tilting her head.

"No, because people usually try to knock it down. It's easier like this."

"Why do people want to knock the door down?" Ino asked.

"Because they're all after him… Of course you all know that I was within him and which made them all look at him with fierce glares. They all hated him…Well except for the few that accept him," she then sighed, "It was a sad thing to see, he was always crying through his lectures of becoming Hokage. He always wore that fake fox like grin. Although I was happy when I feel its real," she sighed once more and turned to Tsunade, "Can't you, Godaime do something about his problem?"

"I don't know," Tsunade said with sad eyes and the door was now fully opened. The three girls beside Kitsune gasped at what they saw.

"Unbelievable," Shizune then said.

The door then collapsed which made Ino jump. The floor as expected was covered with empty ramen cups. Also were some mud prints, blood stains, and kunai. On his walls were torn wallpaper and several pictures. One had Sasuke and him as children holding hands, although there was a kunai on Sasuke's head and written with bad writing it said, 'Why did you betray us?'

Also were the pictures of the Konoha twelve and the sand siblings. It had random comments on them too and Ino saw one of him and her. Although she didn't remember it being taken. She smiled slightly at it, they were both smiling and their hair sparkled in the sun. Kitsune walked up behind her.

"That smile, it's real," she smirked and whispered into Ino's ear, "I think he likes you."

Ino blushed, "yeah right," she said but Kitsune just laughed.

"I told you Tsunade-sama, he's not here, nor anywhere. He left and is training with my Darkside in order to destroy the village. Please, send me, along with the others to find him and stop him. Not exactly kill him but knock some sense into him and destroy my Darkside."

"How am I sure that I can trust you?" Tsunade said raising her eyebrows.

"You can, I've been a part of Naruto for a long time. He's like a brother to me and I hate seeing him hurt. Now I only destroyed the village because of my Darkside. Give me a chance to help save it."

"What do you think Shizune?" Tsunade then said.

"I think you should trust her. She seems to have good intentions and by that look on her face, she's desperate. And by her total look, she seems like kyuubi. Trust her Tsunade-sama, what's the worst that can happen?'

'Fine…" Tsunade said, "Now I need you all to gather all the available genin which should be all of them."

"Hai!"

Before Ino ran out, she tripped over a piece of paper. (How's its possible, I don't know)

"Ow," she said and picked up the paper, "Ew," she said dropping it and Kitsune gasped at what it was.

"It's that quick letter Naruto wrote before we left," Kitsune said picking it up, "No wonder why you freaked Ino, its covered with blood and dirt. But its dried up now."

"Kitsune, I'd like for you to read it to us," Tsunade said.

Kitsune nodded and squinted her eyes, "This is going to be kind of hard, Naruto's writing never was the best," she smiled slightly at a fond memory, but shook her head at the task at hand.

"Dear Baa-chan,

This is Naruto, I know it's sudden but I'm leaving Konoha. And I have no idea when I'll come back but, when I do, I will destroy it all!

How can you not see it? The hatred in everyone's eyes when they saw me? The way I've been treated to horribly. It hurts thinking about it.

I was glad to have friends like Iruka-sensei and you and Shizune-nee-chan, it was what kept me sane. But now I don't know what to think anymore, nothings enough. Sometimes Sakura-chan would yell at me and make me feel worthless and sometimes the others seem like they hate me. Kyuubi says that its just what happens during friendships, but it hurts since everyone else acts like that all the time.

I'm going to make them all regret what they did, I'm going to train hard and defeat everyone. I'm going destroy everyone and make them regret they ever underestimated me.

I never was a monster tell them. But now, that I think about it, they made me into one.

I don't know what you and the others will do to me. My mind still isn't so clear…So anyways be prepared for anything. I will learn how to unlock all mine, and Kyuubi's powers and destroy you all.

Sincerely Naruto

P.S You know if I think about it, I might even team up with Orochimaru and Sasuke, or join Akatsuki. That'll be new. Later baa-chan, hope to see you soon, if you know what I mean."

Everyone was silent and Kitsune dropped the letter. She frowned, "I can't believe he can write so much in so little time. Naruto sure has got a lot of skills."

"Kitsune!" Ino yelled, "Don't talk about that! Naruto has gone crazy! And…And…" she began to cry, "If I knew he was in such pain I wouldn't have teased him so much. If I knew everyone was like this then I would kick them all," she wiped her tears, "Is this why my parents always told me to stay away from Naruto? Once I even tried to play with him. He was so happy to see me, he said he never had a friend. But then my parents dragged me away and told me to never go near him. So I never really bothered…"

"Ino…" Kitsune said. She sighed and patted Ino's back. She then turned to see Tsunade and Shizune in tears.

"I…" Tsunade began wiping her face, "I should've done something…And that baka should have told me something."

Kitsune glared at Tsunade, "Godaime! His emotions were obvious couldn't you see? I felt it all the time and it hurt so freaking much. How can you people not see the sad ness in his eyes, or the cracking of his voice when he was excited. And that foxy grin, didn't you sense the horrifying aura coming from it?" she yelled but then stood her ground and cried, "Naruto was such a good boy. Yet everyone only saw him as me, the destroyer of Konoha. I now want to destroy my evil side more than ever and make him pay for making me do this and making Naruto suffer. And at times I want to kill everyone else for hurting Naruto so much."

Tsunade and Shizune were speechless, Tsunade's eyes seemed filled with guilt and sadness and Shizune seemed confused.

"Just go and gather the others," Tsunade said, "You are dismissed from this hell hole."

Kitsune looked at Ino who was standing with red eyes and was wiping her tears. She sniffled and nodded and turned to Kitsune.

"Let's go."

Naruto at under the tree, many injuries on him. Yami then returned him and his wounds began to heal, "I won," Naruto said with a slight smile, "Now I want to sleep."

"Of course, but don't forget, more training tomorrow!"

"I know…"

In Tsunade's office the rookie nine excluding Sasuke and Naruto stood there. Kitsune was in front of them all.

"You all have to listen, this is Kitsune, kyuubi."

They all gasped, "Shouldn't we kill her then?" Shikamaru said.

"No, she's a good person," Tsunade said, "And she will explain everything."

Shikamaru frowned and pulled out a kunai, "Tsunade-sama I still don't know if we should trust her."

"SHIKAMARU JUST LISTEN UP! Continue Kitsune," she coughed and Shikamaru sighed tucking the kunai away and muttering a small troublesome.

Kitsune nodded, "Okay so you have all heard that kyuubi was killed by Yondaime-sama."

They all nodded, but still had shocked expressions on their faces.

"It is false, for he only sealed me within Naruto. Because of this, the people that know of it always give glares to Naruto. Instead of his wish for them to look up to him as a hero for keeping me sealed, they only hated him. Now that is not the only lie, I was being manipulated by my evil side. That is why I invaded in the first place. This dark side of mine is now with Naruto and is training him and making him hate Konoha more. Eventually, he will kill us all."

They all gasped and Ino frowned.

"Now we must all go out and find him, we must stop him and defeat that dark side."

"Is this all understood?" Tsunade then said and they all nodded.

"Then lets go," Kitsune said and the rest nodded.

They all ran out and Kitsune stopped them, "Pack we may be out for a while. After we must all meet at the gates tomorrow morning is this understood?"

"Hai…" they all said.

Kitsune sighed and Ino offered her to stay at her house. But she had to sneak her in.

Inside the room Kitsune lay on the floor and Ino packed.

"Ino," Kitsune then said.

"Yeah?" Ino said finishing the last of her packing.

"Do you think Naruto will be okay? Do you think we'll be successful?" Kitsune said a small tear falling down her face.

Ino sat on her bed and faced the Naruto look-a-like, "Of course Naruto will be okay, that stubborn baka won't let himself die or anything. And I think we'll be successful, we are his friends and we can somehow convince him. And if we have to fight, then we'll just fight. We will do anything…Just to get him back. I feel so bad after all these years I hope he can forgive me. You know I always wondered why he was alone, I sort of had a soft spot for the guy."

"Wow Ino, your more than you seem to be," Kitsune said smiling, "I always told Naruto that you looked and kind of acted bitchy. But I take that back and you know what."

Ino glared about the comment, but her eyes softened, "What?"

"He defended you," she smirked, "I seriously think he likes you hehe."

"Shut up!" Ino yelled throwing a pillow.

"Oh yeah! Finally a pillow!"

"Hey give that back!"

"No!"

"Hey!"

The two started tugging but ended up laughing. Soon enough they fell asleep.

-----------------

_Ino, at a younger age, stood in the middle of no where and millions of people began to surround her._

_They glared, spat, poked and made fun of her. She cried and tried to get them to go away but they just wouldn't._

_But then, a little boy with blonde hair came before her, his eyes blue and sad, his expression strong but lonely._

"_Let's run away together Ino," he said with a slight smile, "If we have each other we can get through anything!"_

_Ino smiled and held on to his hand, "Let's go, Naruto-kun."_

_They then ran and ran until the found a huge tree. Soon enough they climbed up and ran into a tree house._

"_What were they making fun of you for Ino-chan?" the little Naruto said taking bandages and wrapping a scrape Ino had._

"_They were making fun of my hair, I had to cut it shorter because kids kept on pulling on it. Now people are making fun of the fact that it's so short."_

_Naruto sighed and looked at her. He raised his small arms and stroked her hair which made her blush._

"_Ino, your hair is beautiful, don't ever cut it again. If people start to pull on it, I'll kick their butts for you! And ignore them; they're just people with no lives and no friends. But we're friends and we have each other, so don't be sad."_

"_Thanks Naruto-kun," she said softly and hugged him. Separating she frowned, "But how come whenever I see you, you're always so sad?"_

"_It's nothing Ino," he said quickly, "Don't worry about it."_

"_If you say so Naruto…You know I've only talked to you once before and I already call you Naruto-kun." she said smiling._

_Naruto gave his foxy smile, "Yeah, but I call you Ino-chan so that's okay right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Also Ino, I made this tree house on my own hoping to bring friends here. But you're my friend now right?"_

"_Of course I'm your friend now! But we have to keep this a secret, mommy and daddy don't seem to like you."_

"_No one does…" he said sighing._

"_I like you!" she yelled hugging him once more, "Friends forever okay?"_

"_Okay!"_

_Suddenly the tree house door swung open and there stood Ino's parents, "I THOUGHT WE TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM INO!" they roared._

"_It's not her fault!" Naruto yelled, "I missed her so much and I decided to see her. But then I saw her being attacked by monsters and brought her here for safety!"_

"_The only monster here is you demon!" The dad yelled and picked up Ino, "Ino you stay away from him at all times!"_

_She didn't reply but remained speechless. Naruto frowned as the parents did some sort of technique to destroy her memory of that._

"_Now you kid, this never happened and I'm hoping to never see you with my daughter," Inoichi said and destroyed the memory of that very moment._

_Naruto's eyes closed and he fell to the floor. Ino who was limp within Inoichi's arms opened her eyes slightly and whispered, "Naruto…"_

-------------------

Ino awoke in the middle of the night, "What is this memory? Why am I remembering this now?" she rubbed her eyes and looked out her window, "Naruto…I wish my parents didn't hate you. We could've been friends and maybe…This feeling would have come sooner…" she sighed and lay on her bed, "Oh man, why is this baka affecting me so much now? It's so confusing…"

"Maybe the rush of events is making you remember," Kitsune said.

"Eek!" Ino yelled, but not loud enough to wake her parents, "What the?"

"Sorry for startling you," Kitsune said, "I think Naruto might remember some of that. Or maybe he just naturally likes you," Kitsune said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Ino said blushing.

"Fine, but remember this, is he really does like you, you have a chance of making him come back to us. There is the possibility he loves you too, now that would be an amazing chance to get him back."

"Kitsune-chan…" Ino said blushing, "I doubt he loves me. He probably hates me now just like everyone else."

"Hmm, what's with the blushing? You like him don't you?" she then braced for the pillow to hit her. But nothing came.

"I'm not sure Kitsune…But now is not a time to be confused about Naruto. We have to get him back…"

"I know…Hopefully he'll come back to us."

"Yeah…Hopefully…"

They then eventually fell back asleep.

**_A/N: hope you liked that chapter!_**

**_Pre-reader: ofdarknesschaos was supposed to pre-read, but hasn't replied to my email so…Mikee1..thanks man!_**

_**Thank you for reading up till now! Till next time! **_


End file.
